


And Though Your Tears May Burn, I Will Suffer Through Your Pain

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Aziraphale is sad, Crowley is a gay disaster, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of the Apocalypse, What else is new, angel tears count as diluted holy water and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Aziraphale cries, Crowley holds him tight, despite the effect it has on him





	And Though Your Tears May Burn, I Will Suffer Through Your Pain

Aziraphale was crying again.

He did that a lot, after the Apocalypse-That-Never-Was. He wasn’t handling getting renounced by Heaven very well, despite disagreeing with their major viewpoints.

Crowley usually pretending he didn’t notice, gave the angel the privacy he deserved, not wanting to intrude on his emotions despite their budding relationship.

So here they were, Crowley pretending to read and Aziraphale quietly crying in the kitchen of his little flat above the bookshop, both ignoring the other out of sheer awkwardness. Each faint little sob broke Crowley’s heart (which he didn’t like to admit he had), making him wonder if he should get up and enter the kitchen when Azirapahle came out, eyes red but a smile on his face, clutching two mugs of cocoa. He gasped. 

“My dear, are you  _ reading _ ? I thought you didn’t do so!”

“I don’t.” Crowley said casually, setting the book down and reaching for a mug. Aziraphale, looking confused, handed it to him. 

“Oh...alright.”   


They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company. That, of course, is when Aziraphale started crying again.

“Oh  _ shit _ -”   


“Angel!” Crowley exclaimed, scooting closer on the couch they both had sat upon. 

Aziraphale flapped his hands aimlessly. “Oh don’t mind me, dear, I’m just being - being silly, of course. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah, and I’m Gabriel in a dress. C’mon angel, talk to me.” Crowley deadpanned, before taking his angel’s hand. “I’m right here.”   


Aziraphale’s lower lip wobbled dramatically, and the floodgates burst, little sniffles turning to full body-wracking sobs. “I-I just d-don’t  _ know _ !” He wailed, clutching Crowlyes hand so hard it had started to hurt. Crowley ignored it. “What if we did the wrong thing? What if The Almighty wasn’t just testing us and humanity, what if it really was time for the world to end? What if-”   


“Get a hold of yourself!” Crowley near-yelled in exasperation. “Angel, we saved an entire planet full of living, breathing creatures that did  _ not deserve to die _ . We did the right thing!”

Aziraphale’s lower lip wobbled again. “But-”   


“No.”   


“What if-”   


“Absolutely not.”   


A long silence passed. “Oh,  _ Crowley _ .” And then the angel was releasing Crowley’s hand, flinging himself at the demon and burying his face in his shoulder. Tears leaked from sky blue eyes, landing on Crowley’s shoulder, which...started to burn.

Oh shit.

Diluted holy water. It wouldn’t kill, but it stung like a  _ bitch _ .

Aziraphale was too busy crying to notice anything was amiss, so Crowley made the quick decision to deal with it later, hugging the angel closer to his chest and gritting his teeth. 

After a long while of pain and sobbing, Aziraphale pulled back, wiping his eyes on his own coat and sniffling. “Thank you, Crowley my dear, I haven’t had a solid cry about thi - OH ALMIGHTY, YOUR SHOULDER!”

Crowley inspected the damage nonchalantly. Second degree burns, nothing that wouldn’t heal in a night. “It’s nothing, angel, don’t worry about it.”

Said angel placed his hands on his hips, glaring at the demon. “I will worry about this, Anthony J. Crowley. Oh my, were you just in pain that whole time I was crying, you poor  _ thing _ , I should’ve realized…”   


“Nah, I’m fine.” Crowley brushed it off, stripping off his jacket so he could mend the hole caused by the burning.

“You are  _ not _ , I can see the burns! I should’ve known better than to cry on you dear, by Heaven, I am so sorry!” Aziraphale fretted, gently running a finger over the burn to heal it. Crowley released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as the pain faded, making Aziraphale’s frown deepen. “You really did hurt terribly, didn’t you?” He asked softly.

“Not as much as you.” Crowley said, just as soft, looking his angel in the eyes.

Aziraphale sighed, slowly reaching up. When Crowley didn’t stop him, he removed the demon’s sunglasses, setting them on a nearby table. He cupped his face. “I love you something awful, my dear, and I don’t like to see you hurt for me.”   


“And I don’t like seeing you cry.” Crowley retorted, his own declaration of love going unsaid. It was alright, Aziraphale understood regardless.

And so they sat in the night, finding solace in each others arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon on tumblr, thanks my dear!


End file.
